There's Something About Paulie Tuna
' There's Something About Paulie Tuna' When SpongeBob becomes indebted to the mob, his task is to spend one evening with Paulie, a very annoying jerk. Season: 2 Episode: 16 Total Episode Count: 23 Prod. no.: 1ACX10 Featuring: SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, Big Fat Paulie Tuna Also Appearing: Squidward, Plankton, Pearl, Patrick, Jackie Chan, David Schwimmer, Tom, Jim Kaplan, Reginald B. Stifworth, Jeremy, Shelley Boothbishop, Angela Bassett, Whoppi Goldberg, Dharma, Greg, Louie Aderson, Alex Rieger, Tony Banta, Louie DePalma, Elaine Nardo, Mary Hart's legs, Bob Goen Plot: The gang need a new car. Sandy decides to buy one out of the classified ads, but SpongeBob refuses, having concluded that buying a car out of the classifieds is what led to an acquaintance of his contracting herpes ten years earlier. SpongeBob and Sandy go to the local car dealership, where despite Sandy's advice, a salesman convinces SpongeBob to buy a car that has a drawing of an engine (the salesman claimed that the car was originally owned by James Bond). Instead, the car breaks down at the exit. After this, Sandy becomes furious with him on the count he never listens to her advice. Later, at Tom's Deli, a Mafia soldier offers to help SpongeBob obtain a brand-new car by destroying the new one. In exchange for this favor, the Don insists that SpongeBob take his (the Don's) nephew Big Fat Paulie to the movies. Big Fat Paulie is "vile and disgusting"; even the Don says, "No one has ever been able to stand Big Fat Paulie's company for more than a minute." Despite this, SpongeBob and Pauile get along very well. The two become close friends and the two bond, since they are both vile and obnoxious. Sandy disapproves of Paulie, and when SpongeBob explains this to Paulie, Paulie is very angry with Sandy (even mooning Nancy). Paulie puts a hit out on Sandy in order to get her out of the way. SpongeBob immediately appeals to him to call it off and succeeds, but Paulie is murdered before being able to make the call. SpongeBob and Sandy are able to call off the hit by asking the Don for a favor on "the day of his daughter's wedding". However, SpongeBob asks the Don if he could have a snack, so they lost there chance. Worse, the Don's daughter's husband-to-be is a hitman. SpongeBob steps in front of Sandy and asked the Don to have him shot. The Don decided to call off the hit after seeing love on the day of his daughter's wedding. As Sandy and SpongeBob asked a valet to get their car, it explodes. The Don's son-in-law catches up to warn them, but he was a bit too late. SpongeBob felt that he learned his lesson and no one important got hurt (humorously, afterwards, we see the bus-boy's vest fall from the sky due to being caught in the explosion, and Sandy and SpongeBob end up exactly where they started; with only one car). Cutaways #''Taxi'' #Atlantic City #SpongeBob rents a mustang #The mob in the movies #Damn you Entertainment Tonight #Cavity Creeps #Drive-by argument #SpongeBob's unusual growth #Bad gifts #''The Dating Game'' Trivia *Despite this being a season 1 episode, Pearl is voiced by Lori Alan. *All non-English-language versions of the episode use the original title card. Reception In his 2009 review, Ahsan Haque of IGN, rating the episode a 7.5/10. said that the episode is not "the seminal classic onw would think", and its themes have been "done time and time again, and done better in future episodes", but there are still "some great laughs". Rating TV-14: DLV Gallery IyaqcasdPT.jpg|French title card Pk.jpg|Japanese title card ApcPT.jpg|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Maureen4595